The present invention relates to a new class of stiff, fluorinated, polycyclic xanthene monomers and polymers prepared therefrom.
The ever more stringent performance requirements of the electronic packaging industry mandate the development of polymers with lower dielectric constant and lower moisture absorption. Improvement in these properties has in the past been effected by the introduction of fluorine into the polymer. Unfortunately, this was always accompanied by deterioration of other properties, such as lowering of the glass transition temperature, increasing the coefficient of thermal expansion and increasing solvent sensitivity.